


Gon as your Boyfriend

by DoNu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, All Time Favorites, Anime/Manga Fusion, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Imagines, Light Angst, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mordern AU, Scenarios, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, What-If, Yandere, alternative universe, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoNu/pseuds/DoNu
Summary: A simple gathering of various scenarios and imagines of Gon and Male reader (Sorry ladies)





	1. Chapter 1

**What it's like to have Gon Freeces ask you out.**

**-** When he asked you out he wasn't exactly how to say this, smooth? forward thinking? careful?

It was a normal morning for you, you where the new transfer student at Hunter Academy in yorkshin and lived 15 min from the school by train.  
It was a calm first 12 min commute until you reached your station and there, like always...

"(M/N)- chan! please go out with me!" 

There you stood in a crowd of pepole, looking at you getting confessed to by a fellow student wearing the same prestigious school uniform. A male fellow student.  
You walk around him to avoid the sudden stream of pepole entering and exiting the train. "I am already outside Freeces and so are you, Don't demand the impossible."

Gon pouted and didn't waste time again hurriedly rushing after you "Aww! it's not what i mean!" Further up, like always waited Killua and Alluka.  
"Morning!" you quickly cut Gon off from another love confession. you talk to Alluka while Killua teases Gon for, once again. Getting rejected.

"Have you tried confessing with less pepole around?" Killua suggested.

"No.... well i did at first, but he'd always find a way to avoid me!" Killua sighed.

"perhaps he just dosen't like you like that then?" Killua had to atleast voice it.

Gon however didn't listen cause he was already trying to confess AGAIN and once AGAIN you professionally avoided giving him a straight out answer.

\- When you finally said yes.

the first term of the year had finally finished and you were beyond happy to be in the first top five in class!  
"Freeces! Killua! look!" you tackled the boys proudly showing them your grades.

"Whoa! that's awesome!" Gon cheered.  
"Good but not enough to beat me" Killua showed his grades and he was higher in math and sports, the bastard.

(Next week, during christmas brake)

You where walking around randomly in your neighbourhood and stopped by the park when Gon walked up to you.  
"Freeces? what's up?" Gon was looking slightly down cast almost on the verge of dejection.

"Hey? are you really alright?" You turned serious intending to walk over to him.  
He was just standing there then after what seemed like a lot of pondering he hesitantly handed you something.  
it was a simple wrapped box.

"You now, it's pretty obvious i like you already.... even if you are a boy that dosen't bother me, but it kinda bothers me that whenever i ask you out you never really reject me properly.... you never either accept me properly." You blink.

it's true, at the start you found him asking you out at every opportunity as being annoying and kinda weird.  
You didn't really like or care for him that much, only being nice cause Alluka was your friend and Killua was her brother and his friend.

But after all this time, perhaps to him always bothering you... you had started to notice him too in a similar way.

"So i was thinking, I'd only ask this once.... then, if you still won't give me a clear answer i won't ask again."

huh? wait was he saying this? really saying he won't ask you out anymore?  
Well it make sense.... i wouldn't be able to go on like he has... wow, i'm kinda mean arent I?

you think so.

Then you open the box finding a note in it.  
when you look up Gon is not there at the park.

:you read the note:

_(M/N) I Love You._   
_If you love me back... please meet me at the train station tomorrow at sundown. Gon_

The letter was a simple note.  
Simple and direct like Gon.  
You spend the rest of the night thinking of what to do.

The next day Gon is there waiting like he said he was going to be.  
you are there too, spying on him from afar. Kinda shy.... you were really going to go to him?

You took a large inhale of air and hopped out from where you where hiding.... you were really going to do this.

"Gon Freeces!"

He turns to look at you just as the sun sets.

"P-Please, go out with me!!!" you yell so all can hear.  
They all now turn to look at Gon who is blushing bright read before walking up to you. you are also bright red.

"Don't demand the impossible (Lastname)"   
You know he's not turning you down tho cause he grabs your hand and the two of you quickly run away from the crowd. "Let's go!"

"Yes!" you grin and that is how it went down.


	2. New and longer story on the way

Being the only son to a famous asshole and then raised by your cousin and great granny wasn't easy... nor was becoming a hunter and saving your bff's little sister from their whack family.... No: Gon just had to go and fall in love as well.

Kite never died  
Alluka is a badass ...and Killua is bestgir- i mean best _**boy**_.

All else is a messy gay surprise :D


End file.
